


You're mistaken

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku Month [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua wants coffee. Neku wants coffee.<br/>Too bad there's only one cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mistaken

_Feb 17 th_

_(Mun E)_

* * *

  
“Hey!” a voice called just as Joshua picked up his coffee from the counter.

A boy about his age was storming over to him. He was furious about something; so much so that even his hair looked to take on the emotion. His hair was a fiery red and stood up in all kinds of awkward directions. If he had just seen this boy in the street, Joshua probably would’ve laughed. However, as the angry youth advanced on him he could only frown.

“What can I help with?” Joshua asked with a raised eyebrow. The boy stomped closer so that he was almost nose to nose with Joshua.

“That’s my coffee,” he told Joshua. Joshua leaned away with a look of amused disbelief. If he hadn’t had Sanae prepare his favourite then maybe he would’ve just given it up to the angry boy. Instead, he shook his head, sliding the coffee closer to him on the counter.

“I think you’re mistaken,” Joshua smirked. “This,” he pointed at the cup, turning it slightly to show the other boy. “Is coffee far too rich for your underdeveloped taste buds to be able to comprehend.”

“Turn it around then,” the fiery boy growled. Joshua raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why?” He asked in amusement.

“This is my coffee! So my name will be in the cup.” The stranger folded his arms and smirked at Joshua. Joshua giggled at the stranger’s silly thoughts.

“And what name should I be looking for on the cup?”

“Neku.” Joshua giggled.

“Neku then.” He turned the cup around showing the other side to be completely blank. Neku did not look amused. “This isn’t Starbucks dear, Sanae doesn’t put names on the cups.” Neku frowned.

“Then how are we supposed to tell?” He snapped.

“Taste it,” Joshua shrugged. Neku grumbled but did as he said.

“Yeah. Caramel mochaccino. Just what I ordered.” The boy grinned in triumph at the fact. Joshua hummed. He watched as the other took another sip.

“Neku, you said your name was?” Joshua asked. The boy in question nodded.

“Well then,” Joshua said before he moved forward. He surprised Neku by placing a kiss on his lips. While Neku was shocked and frozen, Joshua grabbed the coffee and pulled away. Joshua looked at the other with an innocent smile on his face and coffee in hand.

“Have a nice day,” he giggled, giving a little wave as he left the café. Neku managed a small wave before he realized the coffee was gone for his hand.

“What the hell?” He asked as he noticed his coffee was gone. He growled throwing his hands up in the air.

At that point Mr H came over chuckling. “Well, you just got your coffee stolen.” He was smirking. “Josh got you good. Want another one?”

Neku turned around with a raised eyebrow. “Another?”

“He didn’t pay.”

Neku pursed his lips. He glared at Mr H before leaving the café to the older man’s chuckles.


End file.
